


这事我们要一起面对

by Alice007Cam



Series: pimped [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bipolar Disorder, Cheating, Fighting, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Rich Ian and Mickey, Though am not gonna go in2 detail
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介：Ian的药不起作用了。他知道他应该让他的男友知道的，可Mickey还没遇到过他生病的这一面，而Ian也不想让他经历这些破事。所以他独自忍受着。Mickey知道有什么事不对劲了，可他的男友并不肯告诉他。当事情激化，Ian把Mickey拒之千里时会发生什么呢？





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are In This Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757257) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan). 



“你今天做了什么事吗？”

Mickey问着他的男友。Ian只是耸了耸肩，继续吃着麦片。这是个周六的早晨。他们俩已经在一起2年零1个月了。  
Theo已经跟他们在一起住了四个月了，他们收养了他。Mickey和Ian已经相当喜欢他了，可还没有去办领养手续。这个蓝眼小男孩希望被领养，可他们俩并没急着搞定那套流程。领养系统那边的人还没有通知他们有没有其他家庭要领养他，不过Ian和Mickey倒也懒得催他们什么的。

Theo也很满意他的现状。他很高兴能跟两个养父住在一起，他也很爱Delgado。他们俩几乎密不可分。

他们三个正坐在餐桌边，Delgado则趴在Mickey的脚边。Ian和Theo吃着麦片，Mickey则吃着重口油腻早餐：鸡蛋，面包和三根香肠。

“那你打算做点什么吗？”Ian又耸了耸肩。Mickey叹气后站了起身。“你想带Delgado去公园吗，小伙子？”

小孩激动地点了点头。“好耶！”

“那就去穿鞋吧。”他拎起狗链递给了Theo，然后穿上鞋打开了门。Ian仍背对着他们吃着麦片。“我们走啦，晚点见？”

Ian甚至都没有转过身，只是点了点头。他继续低头吃着麦片。Mickey努力咽下哽在喉间的不适，关上了门。他记得Ian曾有一次提醒他不要忘了离开前给他一个再见吻。而现在已经这样一个月了，可他要么只回答几个字要么就啥都不说。

红毛只是对他眨眨眼或者耸耸肩。好像他虽然身处在这可心不在焉似的。更别说他们已经两个星期没做过了。他真不知道他们俩的感情出了什么问题，说真的，Mickey害怕了。Ian已经受够了他们俩在一起吗？还是受够了他？不用说都知道，他已经快吓疯了。

他牵着Theo的手，一起走进了电梯。

****

Ian落寞地拭去了从脸颊滑落的泪水，推开了身前的那碗麦片。他看着碗掉在了地上，麦片洒了一地，发出了一声沮丧的大吼。起初他并不知道到底出了什么事。自他上一次感觉自己远不同平常已经过了很久了。尽管他每天都会吞下一堆药，可他已经太习惯于过着普通的生活，轻易就忘掉了他还生着病的事实。所以他花了好一会才知道自己出什么问题了。

可这过去的两个星期内，他的能量逐渐地减少了。是时候该看医生了，他清楚的很。可现在他的能量仅够他早上起床喂养Theo和Delgado。他的身体只想让他在床上一睡不醒，而为了他的家人着想，他尽了一切努力才不让自己躺下。

Mickey从来没有经历过他的躁期和郁期，他也不想让他的男友经历那些。一点也不想。所以他把这件事锁在心里，独自承受着，尽管他知道自己该去看个该死的医生了。他真讨厌自己现在对待Mickey的方式。他知道黑发注意到了他最近的情绪起伏，暗自观察着他。更别说他们几乎两个星期没有做过了。当然Mickey会知道有什么事不对劲了。可每次他问起Ian怎么样的时候，他只是说自己累了。

倒不是说他在撒谎，可这对Mickey还是一点都不公平。他不知道自己为什么不能告诉他。耶稣啊！Ian真恨自己的这一面，他也不想他的爱人看到这一面。他起身看着地上的一团污渍。上帝，他真不想现在就弯下腰清理干净。所以他忽略了它，走去睡在了沙发上。等他起床了就去清理。希望那时候他的家人们还没回来。

****

当Theo和Delgado终于跑得气喘吁吁时，已经差不多中午11点了。只不过Mickey并不期待回家。上个月简直是自他们约会以来他过过的最差劲的一个月。更糟糕的是他们才刚庆祝完他们的两周年纪念，那时Ian仍是一副自在快活样。害怕回家面对你的伴侣也太早了。才两年就不想花时间陪伴你的所爱之人也太早了。

这些日子他不得不应对那些情绪起伏。上一分钟那个红毛还在给他做晚餐，问他今天过的怎么样；下一分钟他就在对Mickey发火，想要一个人静静独处。所以他一直在给他私人空间。Mickey希望Ian能跟他谈谈，告诉他出了什么事，这样他们俩就能一起解决掉了。

Mickey想要他的Ian回来。

他带着Theo和Delgado驶向了夜总会的方向，只是希望尽可能延迟不可避免的回家时间。

“Mickey，我们要去哪呢？”说着，Theo在后座顺着Delgado的毛。

“我们要去工作一小会，好吗？”

“你之前不是说还不能允许我去夜总会吗？”

“嗯是啊，可现在又没有别人在那，所以Ian不会生气的。”

“好的。”说完，小孩的注意力又转回到了小狗身上。

到了Gemini之后，他给小孩拿了点苏打水，带着他们俩去了办公室。他最近刚给Theo买了本描色书，本打算跟Ian一起送给他做惊喜的。可现在他并不觉得那样做还有什么意义，所以他拿给了他。

“我马上回来，小家伙，好吗？”

“好的！”Theo开心的回答着，很兴奋能拿到书。

年长的男人因为他的热情而微笑了起来，走进了副经理办公室。他发现Victor正坐在桌边沉浸于笔记本电脑。Mickey走过去坐在了他对面的一张椅子上。

Victor惊讶的抬起眼。“Mickey，嗨！”他挂着一如平常的微笑打着招呼。

‘真好，起码有人见到我会高兴。’Mickey想道。“你看起来很他妈忙啊。”

金发合上了电脑。“那些事不急，一切还好吗？Ian最近怎么样？我差不多一个月没见到他了。”

“他很好。一切顺利吗，你和。。。”

“Daniel。”Victor补充到。他最近在跟一个送酒工约会。

Mickey轻笑起来。“嗯，就是他。”

“他很好。”他大笑起来。“谢谢你的关心。”他们沉默地坐了几分钟。“倒不是我在抱怨啊，不过你来这干嘛呢？”

Mickey叹了口气。“消磨该死的时间。”

Victor狐疑地看着他。“你确定一切都没事吗？”

嗯，Mickey才不会说出他那些该死的问题。他站起了身。“该走了，晚点聊，好吗？”

“好。。。好的。”Victor迟疑地回答道。

****

他们刚走回家，Delgado就径直冲向了他的水盆。之后他开始舔食着地板上的东西。Mickey凑近了些，发现是Ian的碗倒扣在地上，所以地上肯定是他没清理干净的麦片。不过这可真不像他男朋友会干的事。

Theo，那聪明的小孩正担忧地看着他。“Ian还好吗？”

“他好着呢。”Mickey安慰道。“去洗个澡吧，好吗？”

蓝眼小男孩犹豫地走回了房间。Mickey在原地站了一会，才看着他那躺在沙发上一动不动的男朋友。尽管他听见了他们回家的声音，可他却懒得跟他们打声招呼。他想走到他身边，可他不知道Ian对此会有什么反应。他在原地踱了一会，决定冒险试试。

“Ian？”他迟疑地出声道。

“嗯？”Ian虽然回答了，可却并没有看着他。

黑发走的更近了些，但在距沙发几步远的地方停下了脚步。“出。。。出什么事了？”

Ian向他伸出了一只手。Mickey松了口气，拉住了他的手。他走过去坐在了地板上，靠近Ian的头部。红毛对他微笑着，轻抚着他的脸颊。Mickey靠着沙发闭上了眼。他是如此的想念此种亲密，他觉得自己几乎能开心到流泪。他睁开眼看着他的男友。

“我们俩之间出什么事了？”Mickey轻声问道。

“我们之间没事。”

“是吗？”

Ian费力地点了点头。“嗯。”

他抬起头搂着Mickey的脖子把他拉近了些吻了上去。他在吻中融入了对Mickey的爱意。他在吻中融入了他所有的欲望和喜爱。Ian要让他的男友知道他还在这。他还爱着他。他要让他知道这点一直没变。他们把对方搂的更近了些，加深了这个吻。

上帝啊，Mickey真想念这个。他太他妈想念了。他的手抚摸着红发，亲吻间轻叹着。

“我饿了。”Theo咯咯笑着说道。

Ian和Mickey都笑了起来-更多的是Mickey在笑而不是Ian- 他们抽开了身。Ian站起了身。

“不，我去做吧。”

“没事，我能搞定的。”

“不，你还是躺下吧，我来。”Mickey把一只手抵在了Ian的胸口。

Ian感激地躺了下来，看着Mickey给他们的养子做午餐。

****

Mickey和Theo在厨房做饭聊天的某个时候，Ian走进了他们俩的卧室。Mickey只是摇了摇头，继续忙活着手上的事。吃完午饭后，Mickey做了爆米花，他们就一起坐在电视机前看了几部动画电影。很快天色就黑了，所以他带着Theo上床睡觉，给他掖好了被子。

从小家伙的房间到他们卧室的短短几步路就足够他思考现状，让他愤怒起来了。

他把Ian摇醒了。“起来，Ian。”

Ian呻吟道。“啥？”

“我们得该死的谈谈。这情况已经持续太他妈久了。”

“我说过了，一切都好着呢。”Ian坐了起身。

这回答让Mickey气愤起来。“你觉得我他妈很蠢吗？”

红毛震惊地看着他。“啥？才没有！”

“那也许你该跟我谈谈了，而不是继续那么该死的没心没肺！”

“没心没肺？你觉得我他妈没心没肺？”很明显他说错话了，因为Ian站起身戳着他的胸口。“操你的，Mickey！如果我真那么没心没肺，那你他妈还在这干嘛？”

Mickey咬着下唇盯着高个子的男人。“跟你说，我他妈也不知道！”他从衣柜里抓出了件夹克。“等你恢复你那该死的知觉之后再告诉我吧！”

好吧，也许Ian反应过度了。“你要去哪？”他跟着Mickey走到了客厅。

“出去！”他甩上门大喊道。

Ian贴着门框缓缓滑坐在地上。他放开了一直压抑着的泪水，坐在那哭着。

Theo和小狗在房间里，他只是把被子盖过头顶紧紧抓着。他向上帝祈祷他的爸爸们能没事。

****

Mickey愤怒地走进了Gemini，尽可能不一头撞进已人满为患的舞池里，试图挤到吧台边。

“威士忌，要他妈一整瓶。”他跟吧台内的酒保说着，酒保想都没想就递给了他一整瓶杰克威士忌。

他走进办公室关上了门。刚走到桌后，他就打开了酒，毫不迟疑地灌下了大半瓶。为什么Ian要这个样子？他那该死的信任被狗吃了吗？他低吼着把酒瓶扔了出去。那蠢东西甚至都没碎。

就在这时门开了，露出了满脸担忧的Victor。“Mickey，出什么鬼事了？”

“我他妈没事。”

“真的吗？看起来并不像。”他关上了门，坐在了他老板对面。

Mickey伸手揉着脸，叹了口气。他刚灌下的威士忌酒劲刚刚上来。

“听着，Mickey，我知道你家出了点事。是Ian的事吗？”

“嗯。”

Victor叹了口气，前倾着身子。“我真讨厌看到你这副样子，Mickey。”他开口道。“你是个那么好的人，对我们也特别好。一直都很好。你不值得如此难过，真的。”Mickey只是眨了眨眼。金发把这当作了一种鼓励。“而你最近一直都很不开心。”他呼了口气，坐了回去。“你需要点什么吗？想让我打给Ian吗？”

Mickey摇了摇头，盯着他面前的男人。Ian曾经是那么体贴，就像这样。那样的他去哪了？过去的这个月简直糟透了。他站起身走向了Victor，让他站了起身。

“什。。啥。。。Mickey你在干嘛？”Victor口吃道。

Victor看着Mickey舔了舔嘴唇，心跳加速了起来。几年来他一直都想要这个，可并不像这样。他喜欢Ian，喜欢他们俩之间的那种关系，他并不想介入他们俩之间。正准备告诉他的老板时，Mickey把他拉近了些，吻了上去。他微启嘴唇回应着他的亲吻，所有的顾虑都飞到九霄云外去了。

他搂着Mickey的腰把他拉近了些。他一直以来都想要这个男人。他以为自己对Mickey的感情早就消失了，可现在他亲吻着他的样子，好像所有的情感都再度迸发了出来。

他一直以来都想要这么做，所以他打算好好利用这次机会。这么想着，Victor伸手扯向了Mickey衬衫上的第一颗纽扣。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> Ian并不想让事态恶化下去，所以他坦白了。
> 
> Mickey也知道他需要坦承一切。

尽管因为酒精的缘故他头晕脑眩，Mickey也知道这不对。这简直大错特错。他深爱着Ian。所以一感觉到Victor在解他的纽扣时，他立刻推开了他。

“我们该他妈停下来了。我不能这么做。”

“Mickey。”

“我说了不行，给老子滚出去！”他大喊道。

当Victor关上了身后的门，他开始来回踱步。

“不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不。我都做了些什么？我。。我他妈都做了些啥？”他粗暴地把桌上的一切都推了开来，看着它们落在地毯上。也包括有着他，Ian和Delgado合照的相框。

他拿起相框，眼眶湿润地盯着它看。他坐在了地上，把相框紧抱在胸口。想起Ian把它摆在那的记忆，他尽力忍耐的泪水倾泻而下。

********

6个月前

********

听到敲门声时，Mickey正坐在办公室里吃着汉堡，喝着啤酒。

“请进。”

“你好。有个给Milkovich先生的快递？他们说我能在这里找到你。”

“呃。。。嗯。”

Mickey站起身拍了拍裤子上的面包渣。他签收了包裹，一等快递小哥走了就立刻坐在办公桌后把包裹撕开了。一看见里面是什么，他就笑了起来。

“蠢货红毛。”

他又笑了起来，手指抚摸着相框里的Ian的脸。就在那时，Ian一脸兴奋地闯进了办公室。

“你收到了吗？”

“你干嘛不自己拿给我？”Mickey藏不住脸上就要绽出的笑容。

Ian绕过办公桌坐在了他的大腿上，双手环绕着矮个子男人的脖子。“因为我很浪漫啊，想为我爱的男人做点甜蜜的事。”

“你可真是个蠢货。”他在红毛的脖子上印下一吻。

“嘿！有时候你比我还傻呢。”

“是吗？不知道是谁看了肥皂剧之后给我们的狗起了个西班牙名呢。”

“嗯，也许你说得对，”Ian让步道。“可你爱我。”

“那倒是。”Mickey让Ian转过去面对着他，骑在了他身上。 “那。倒。是。”

Ian笑了起来，把照片放在了Mickey的办公桌前。很快他们的衣服就飞落一地，就像之前很多次发生在办公室的一样。

********  
********

回想起那天的事，Mickey突然强烈地意识到自己差点做出了什么，安静的泪水转成了毫不掩饰的啜泣。他要怎么样才能弥补这件事？虽然他并没有操Victor，可他想过了那种事，甚至还亲了他。尽管有酒精作用，尽管他很受伤很愤怒，可他还是犯下了一个天大的错误，还他妈不知道该怎么弥补。

****

前一天晚上，Mickey刚离开Ian就努力振作了起来，查找了最近的一家诊所，预约了医生。之后他试图熬夜等他的男朋友回来，可却白等了一场。他在床上翻来覆去，终于打算要起床。他伸出手想触摸Mickey，却只摸到了空荡的一片。他很快坐起身看了看周围。

“操！”

他咒骂着用手遮着刺眼的阳光。他忘记拉上该死的窗帘了。Mickey没回家肯定是真的气坏了。Ian都不记得他们上次分开睡是什么时候了。他看了看时间，走向了厕所。刷牙时他审视着他的药片，那些药现在都没用了。他决定不吃这些药了，反正下午他就要去诊所了。他吐出了漱口水，走进了厨房。

6:30就起床对Theo来说真是相当早了，可他能听到Delgado挠门的声音。那只狗知道Ian起床了，就想要被放出去。它兴奋的跳到他身上，舔了舔他的脸。Ian给它戴上了狗链，他们一起下了楼，好让Delgado能在公寓外的草坪尿尿。当听到车开过来时，他正一如既往地看着小狗在草丛里四处尿尿。

看到凯迪拉克时，Ian从来没觉得如此松了口气。Mickey从他身旁驶过，开进了地下室。红毛站在那等着他。

“嘿。”他听见Mickey在他身后轻声说道。

“嗨。”Ian绽出了他能做到的最大的笑容转过身去，尽管这时那笑容并不算太大。

“我很抱歉。”Mickey和Ian同时开口道。“你说得对。”

“它搞定了吗？也许我们该进屋谈谈。”黑发建议道。

“呃，嗯。”Ian转过去面向小狗，吹了声口哨Delgado就跑过来了。

一看到Mickey它就跳到了他身上磨蹭着，矮个子的男人就把狗狗带了进去。坐电梯的时候很安静，甚至还有一点尴尬。这让Ian想起了他们第一次见面的时候，Mickey带他回家时的样子。他们走到了门口，沉默地走了进去。Mickey放下了小狗，替他的两个男孩掩着门。他可真他妈害怕，不知道他们的关系会有什么样的命运。

走进屋，Ian看到他男友蓬乱的头发就知道他睡在了办公室。

“你知道你不用在外面过夜的。”坐在餐桌边，他开口道。

Mickey咳了咳。“嗯，我知道。抱歉。”

Ian摆了摆手。“不，我才要道歉呢。我应该告诉你发生了什么的，而不是一个人守着秘密。”

黑发看向了他。“出什么事了？你是。。。你是想分手吗？这是你最近这么冷淡的原因吗？”

为什么Mickey会那样想？事情当然没有这么严重。“不！天啊不！我不知道你居然会这样想。”

Mickey点了点头，咬着下唇。“上个月你一直都不太像你。”Ian赞同地点了点头。“对我发火，毫无来由就生气，你逐渐地抽身远离我，还他妈不想跟我谈谈。”他吸了吸气。“我很担心。。。担心你。。。然后你又再也不想和我做了。。。”

“噢，Mickey，”Ian打断道。“我真他妈抱歉，居然让你经历了这些。”他握住了他男友搭在桌上的双手。“还记得我之前跟你说过，躁郁症基本上就是情绪高涨和低落的反复切换吗？”

Mickey点了点头。“你处在郁期了。”他就知道自己应该搜索一下这该死的病的。可Ian一直都没什么事，很健康，也有按时吃药。Mickey就以为只要他一直吃药就。。。“我还以为你说只要一直吃药就。。。”

“有时候会不起作用。不经常这样，可时而会有。”

“好吧。那我们现在该怎么办？”

Ian因为这个人称代词笑了起来。“把药方改变一下。我已经约好医生了。”

“什么时候？”

“下午两点。”

“之后你就又会好起来了？”

“需要花点时间，不过是的。”Mickey把手从Ian的手中抽了出来，把掉在额前的碎发拨到了脑后。“我应该告诉你的。不知道我为什么没说。”

Mickey现在没办法坦白。起码Ian这幅样子的时候不行。他吸了吸气，站了起身。“我要去洗个澡。”

Ian以为他还在生气，所以立刻站起身拉住了他的手。“Mickey，对不起，这种事不会再发生了，我保证。我只要一发现症状就会告诉你的。请你别再生气了。”

Mickey很快托住了他男票的脸蛋。“我没生气。”

“Mickey。。。”

“听我说，我没生气，我也不郁闷。我保证。我们没事了，我们好着呢。我们会一起去看医生，解决好这件事。然后一切都会恢复正常的。好吗？”

Ian点了点头，亲了上去。“好的。”

Mickey又亲了亲他，紧紧地拥抱着他。然后他走进了浴室。

****

他们把Theo载去了Mandy和Glen的家，然后Mickey跟他一起驶向诊所。

*

Mickey正开车回家，忍不住一直看着Ian，尽管他还在开车。红毛看起来有点虚弱，不停在打瞌睡。他深吸了口气，目光聚集在了路上。从Ian举止奇怪起来的时候他就应该知道他发病了的。说实话他有想过这个可能性，可他并不确定。而且那时他并不想询问Ian，怕他会就此发火。而这蠢事真是太他妈痛苦了。

而现在了解了这些，Mickey感觉自己亲了Victor的这件事更糟糕了。而且要跟Ian说实话也变的更难了，尽管他总是要说的。他给Mandy发了短信，告诉她夜总会这周都归她管了。Mandy打给了他。

“出什么事了？你们俩都不帮我忙吗？”

“不。”

“如果你要放上一个星期的假，那我他妈也要。”

“贱人，才不行。Ian生病了，我得照顾他。”

“你那边还好吗？”她的声音里满是担忧。

他瞥了眼Ian。“嗯，有我照顾他呢。”

她叹了口气。“好吧，那Victor由我管了。”

Mickey什么都没说，只是挂掉了电话。

“你要做吗？”他问Ian道。

“做什么？”

“医生说你得考虑一下做个治疗什么的，对吧？”

红毛耸了耸肩。“不知道。我会考虑考虑的。”

****

接下来的几天他们都在等药效发作，Mickey对Ian则是有求必应。他什么都帮Ian做，是的，这也包括给他洗澡。Ian都快感觉自己变成废人了，而且他在想他的男朋友是不是在为他没早点了解他的郁期而做出补偿。第五天Ian感觉好多了。他感觉自己几乎恢复了常态。

“让我帮你吧。”红毛打算从他男票的手里拿过吸尘器。

“Ian，没事的，你就他妈好好休息吧，行吗？”

“宝贝，我没事了。最糟糕的日子已经过去了，现在让我他妈帮点忙吧。”

“不要。”

Ian交叠起了胳膊。“我现在好多了。我发誓。你这样让我感觉自己就像风暴里的一个屁一样没用。把它给我！”他用力地夺过吸尘器。

Mickey突然大笑了起来。“像什么一样没用？”

“你听见了的。”

他们又笑了起来，Mickey这才意识到他有多想念Ian的大笑声。而且他的男票又能开玩笑了，他肯定是真的感觉好多了。这也意味着他现在不需要事事都帮Ian做了，因为那只会让他显得很有罪恶感。他看着他的男票继续吸着尘，然后他叹了口气。Ian感觉好多了。是时候该告诉他了。

他走进厨房，很快灌下了两瓶啤酒。现在不说就再也没机会了。

“Ian，我得跟你谈谈。”

“噢，噢。这听起来一点也不好。”Ian开玩笑地大笑起来。这时他看见了Mickey脸上的表情，他止住了笑声，走向了厨房。“啥事？”

“呃。。。”黑发焦虑不安地清了清嗓子。

“Mickey，你吓到我了。”

“我爱你，Ian，我是如此的爱你，爱到真他妈的痛。就这。”他抓住了Ian的手，把他的手掌放在了自己的胸口。

“好的，我也爱你。你想说什么？” 

“我。。。”他猛的吸了口气，然后缓缓的吐了出来。就是现在了。“我亲了别人。”

Ian很快抽回了手。他感觉胸口一紧，心跳加速了起来。这绝对不可能。Mickey要说的肯定不止这些。“你操他了吗？”这是他唯一想知道的。

“不。”Mickey立刻回答道。“可我本打算那么做的。”

“为什么。。。为什么。。。为什么。。。你就不继续下去？为什么你停了下来？你觉得要是我发现了那只不过是个吻就会好受到哪去吗？”他一口气说了出来。

“Ian，我很抱。。。”

“不！闭嘴。给老子闭嘴。”他擦掉了脸上的泪水，吸了口气。“请告诉我不是某个我认识的人。”他颤抖着发问道。

就在那时，看到了Ian满脸心碎的样子，Mickey想撒谎的冲动前所未有的高。“Victor。”他只是喃喃低语，可Ian还是听见了。

“啥？该死的Victor？！你背着我出轨了该死的Victor？我才刚认识你三个星期的时候就跟他打起来了。想想两年后的我现在会是什么样的心情！”Ian大喊道。

Mickey完全不知道该怎么回答。他从来都没那样想过。突然Ian推了他一下。

“你个该死的混蛋！你怎么能这样对我？”Ian从没感受过如此的背叛。他之前从未经历过如此痛楚。他深呼吸了几次，轻声说道，“你怎么能这样对我们？”

“我真的很抱歉，Ian。要是我能收回那一晚，我肯定会立刻该死的拒绝的，我对天发誓！”

“你会炒了他吗？”

“啥？”

“他很明显还对你有感觉。所以你会开除他的，对吧？”

“这就是你想要的吗？”

“是的！”

“行。就他妈这么做吧。”Mickey急切地回答道。

Ian想了好一会。“不，算了吧，我来做。”

Mickey只是点了点头。“你要怎么做都行。”

Ian盯着黑发看了好一会，所有的伤痛又一次涌了出来。

“真不敢相信你这么做了。”他轻声说道。

“Ian。。。”

Ian坐在地上啜泣着。Mickey也坐了下来，从侧边抱着他。他的高个男友把他推了开来，可Mickey却更紧地抱住了他。Ian试图抵抗了几次，可他最后还是放弃了挣扎，躺在了Mickey的胸口。

“真的很对不起。我真的很抱歉。”

Mickey不知道他们坐在那哭了多久，他的嘴里一次又一次地说着那三个字。很快他听到Ian安静了下来，便弯下腰看着他的脸。他已经睡过去了。这时他看见Theo趴在沙发扶手上伤心地看着他们俩。他示意他靠近一点。

“去我们房间拿两个枕头和毛毯下来。” 

那小孩按他说的做了，然后他让Ian躺了下来，把枕头放在了他的脑袋下。然后他给他们盖好了被子，躺下来面对着他的男友。

“你想吃点什么吗？”Theo摇了摇头。“好吧，那去看电视吧。你爸会没事的。”他轻声说道。

Theo一走，Mickey就又看向了Ian。他揉了揉自己的脸，叹了口气。他真恨自己让他承受了那么多痛苦。要是发生了什么奇迹能让Ian原谅他的话，他会用余生来补偿他。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey努力想让Ian原谅他。可当那些手段都不起作用时，他掏出了杀手锏。

他们在厨房的地上躺了有一个小时，Mickey一直抚摸着Ian的后背，直到Ian渐渐醒了过来。他微笑地看着Mickey，然后坐起了身。

“为什么我们躺在地上？出什么事了？”

“你睡着了。”

很快一切记忆都涌进了Ian的脑海，他蜷起了身子。“你出轨了。”他控诉道。Mickey什么都没说。“为什么？而且为什么偏偏是Victor。”

“如果换个我们不认识的人，这件事会简单点吗？”

“要是你他妈压根不这么做，这件事就简单了。”

Mickey点了点头。“Ian，你压根就不知道我有多。。。”

“你要是再说多一次那个词，我发誓我绝对会发疯的。”他揉了揉脸，喃喃道。“甚至比我现在这样还疯。”

“那你想怎么办？”Mickey不情愿地问道。他真的不想知道。他害怕他可能给出的答案。

“我他妈不知道。”

“Ian，拜托，让我弥补你吧。”

Ian怒视着他。“怎么弥补，Mick，哈？在你差点就操了Victor之后，你打算怎么弥补我？”

Mickey真难以相信 ‘Victor’这一部分居然能让Ian生这么大气。“不知道。”

“正是如此。”红毛站起了身。“我想出去走走，理清一下思绪。可也许今晚你该去客房睡了。”

Mickey真讨厌单凭这句话就能给他带来如此之痛，可他已经犯下了这事，也只能他妈自食其果了。

****

Ian在晚上9点15分时回来了。他径直走进了Theo的房间。小男孩已经熟睡了，所以他温柔地摇醒了他，坐在了他的床上。

“嘿。”他在他额上亲了一口。Theo跪起身紧紧地抱住了他。“很抱歉这周末让你看到了我们俩吵来吵去的样子。”

小男孩坐了下来，玩着手指。“要是你和Mickey分手了，那你们俩明天还怎么一起带我去上学呢？”

小男孩的直觉总是能让他大吃一惊。“我们不会分手的，我保证。”

“好的。”他微笑地看着Ian。

“可明天我没办法带你去学校了，我要离开几天。”

“可明天是我第一天上学呢，”Theo撅嘴道。“你们俩都答应说要带我去学校的。”

红毛又一次亲了他的额头。“我知道，对不起。只有能Mickey跟你一起去了，可我会去学校看你的，好吗？”

“好吧。”

他们拥抱了一下，然后Ian离开了他的房间，走进了主卧。

****

Mickey猛地躺倒在了客房里蠢死的该死的床。那张床从来没有人睡过，因此不舒服的要命。更何况Ian并没有睡在他身边。在床上翻了一个小时睡不对姿势之后，他叹了口气，不打算再试图睡觉了。他终于在4点左右小睡了过去，只不过在该死的早上6点被一声敲门声吵醒了。

“耶稣该死的基督啊！”

他坐起身可并没有看见任何人。他走进了客厅，因为他知道在那能找到Ian。当看见他衣着整齐，身旁还放着一只小手提箱时，他的心沉了一下。这似曾相似的一幕让他心痛地想起了Ian第一次离开他时的情景。

“Ian，你不能这么做。拜托，我求你了。”

“Mickey。”他叹气道。

黑发走近了几步，握住了他的双手。“拜托，Ian，不管你想要什么，请你告诉我吧，别他妈这么做。”没了Ian他活不下去。要是他离开了，Mickey真不知道他接下来该干嘛。

“我不是要离开你。”

等等，啥？“可你拿了个该死的手提箱。”

Ian拭去了从矮个子男人脸蛋上滑下的一行泪水。“我知道。我只是想跟Glen和Mandy待上一段时间。”

Mickey虽然松了口气，可还没完全放松下来。“要多久？”

“不知道。”

“可你会回来的吧？”他满怀希望地问道。

Ian亲吻了他。“再见，Mickey。晚点再聊。”

Mickey沉着心看Ian走了出去。他已经气到想揍自己一顿。他一屁股坐在了沙发上，思考着为什么他的生活充满着如此丑陋的转折起伏。

*

“谢谢你能过来。”坐进车内时，Ian对Glen说道。

“那是自然，应该的。”

“不过我们得先去一趟Gemini。”

Glen点了点头，驶向了夜总会的方向。他停在了门口，面对着Ian。“要多久，还是我需要进去喝点啤酒？”

“很快的。”

Ian下车走了进去。他从DJ旁边走过，而Eric，那个DJ叫住了他。“哟，Ian，出啥事了，我以为我们都赞成由你来修好这个了。”

“Victor还没搞定它吗？”

“没呢。”

“好吧，我会处理的。”

大概一个月前就有客人反应这个卡座的问题了，可那蠢金毛甚至都没能搞定他那该死的工作，却很明显有时间亲他的男朋友。他跑上楼踢开了标着’经理助理’的门。

他刚提到的那个金毛被吓了一跳，从椅子上跳起来靠在了墙边。“Ian，你回来了，没有你这里都不一样了。”

Ian歪着头哼了一声。这家伙可真让人难以置信。“Mickey告诉我了。”

“噢卧槽。”

“我还以为我们俩是朋友。”

“是朋友啊。是啊。”他马上补充道。

Ian站近了一点。“我现在要揍你了。”Victor点了点头。“而你他妈要站在这给我受着。”

Ian走上前给了他左一拳，右一拳。然后他又一次狠狠打在了他的胃部。当看见他唇裂时，他轻笑了一声。红毛转过身离开，刚走到门口时，他想起了点事。

“噢，话说在前头，你他妈被炒了。”

“Ian，别，拜托。这份工作是我得到过的最棒的事了。”

“那你就该在亲我的男票之前给老子三思！”Ian大喊着向Victor走近了一点。

“我知道，Ian，我知道。可你真的觉得我还会再做一次吗？你觉得我还敢吗？我很擅长这份工作，你也知道的。”

Ian想了一想。除去这件事不谈，他的确很难再找到一个能诚心工作而不顺手牵羊，也不会在某种程度上搞砸你的生意的人。他们之前很信任这个混蛋，而他到目前为止都没让他们失望过。可他却亲了他的男票。可话又说回来，就像Victor所说的，他绝对不会再敢做出这种屁事了。

“之后我会再考虑的。现在我只想你把你的破烂都收拾收拾。你现在他妈的留待观察。”

“Ian。。。”

“你还想再被多揍几下吗？”

那个人抬起了手。“行了，好了。我马上就收拾。”一拳。“我真的很抱歉，Ian。”

“我他妈才不在乎。”

他离开了办公室，走下楼回到了Glen的车上。

****

“你好啊，我这背后捅刀的老妹。”Mandy一接通电话Mickey就问候道。

“真的吗，混蛋？你宁愿他待在这，你清楚他住在哪，还是你宁愿我拒绝他，他跑到一个你他妈压根想不到的地方去？”

“说的好。”他承认道。

倒不是说Mandy会在Ian需要她的帮助时拒绝他。“他们到了，我该挂了。”

“记得有事要他妈的通知我。”

她挂掉了电话，看着悲伤的Ian走进了她家。她坐在了沙发上，示意Ian坐在她旁边。Glen坐在了另一条沙发上。

“谢了，亲爱的。”她跟Glen说完，就转身面对她的好朋友。“出什么事了？”她甚至都没等他喘口气就问道。她已经等细节等的太焦急了。

Ian一屁股坐在了椅子上。“他出轨了。”

“啥！”Glen和Mandy都惊叫道。

“和该死的Victor。”

“我哥操了Victor才有鬼。”

“不，他们没操，但是他们亲热了。”

Mandy松了口气。“感谢上帝啊。”

“这也还是该死的出轨了！”

“嗯，当然了。抱歉。该死的Victor！我就知道他还没放下我哥。”

“该死的同性恋们，我跟你说，你们的闹剧也太多了。”Glen决定插入他们的对话。“这就是为什么我经常看你们同性恋的戏。你们之间的闹剧甚至比。。。那部剧叫啥来着？”Glen掰着手指试图回想着。“Mands，宝贝，快啊，我们每周二看的那部剧叫啥。”

Mandy翻了个白眼。“你是我的类型吗？”

“对！就是那部。”

Ian笑着摇了摇头。“昨晚睡不着。介意我现在就睡吗？”

“不，当然不介意了。跟我走吧。”Mandy领着他上了楼。

****

Mickey知道要想让Ian回来他必须做点极端的事。所以他做了他这辈子做过的最基的事，他送花到了Mandy家。之后第二天他去工作的时候发现Eve会写诗。所以他跟她做了笔交易。每周结束，他都会允许她带一听啤酒回家，直至Ian回家为止。前提是她能给他每天写出一句浪漫的诗句，好让他配着鲜花一起送过去。

他肯定是相当爱这个男人才会这么做。他可真他妈陷得太深了，可他一点都不在乎，只要Ian能因此回到他身边，再次睡在他的身旁。

*

在Mandy家待的第二个星期，门铃响时Ian正喂养着Ella。他知道那是谁，脸上的笑意藏都藏不住。要是Mickey愿意每天都这么做，他肯定是相当抱歉了。今天的花不是一束而是一支玫瑰。

你是我的光  
无论昼与夜  
请你原谅我  
那我方可悦

Ian暗自傻笑着，就像往常一样。他知道诗句不是Mickey写的，可他经历了重重困难，和红毛在一起了这么久的事实让他忍不住窃喜。实话实说，他早就原谅他的男票了。可他需要Mickey为他所做的事情尝尽苦果。

*

第三周时Mickey的办公室有了访客。

“请进。”他抬起头惊讶地看着来者。

“嗨，Mickey。”

一般来说Mickey挺不喜欢他的，可现在他急于想听Glen要说什么，考虑到Ian现在正住在他家。

“再有一周，Ian就在我家住了有一个月了。”好像Mickey不清楚一样。“现在你男友在我家，我女票在我们做爱的时候都不敢大声了，而她的呻吟声正是我的驱动力啊，你知道的。。。”

黑发抬起了手。“眼镜男，就此住口吧。我懂你意思了，别他妈再聊我妹的性生活了。”

“好吧。”他讪讪地笑了笑。“那你打算怎么让他回去？你肯定得做点大事的。”

Mickey呻吟起来。“还有什么比该死的每日鲜花和诗句更大的吗？Ian该死的就指望这些活着了。”他沉思地咬了咬唇，喃喃道，“真不敢相信他居然还没回来。”

“很明显那些都不起作用。”

“你就打算坐在那继续说着再他妈明显不过的事实吗？你接下来想告诉我啥，告诉我我是个男人吗？”

Glen翻了个白眼。“行吧。我只是想帮忙而已。把他爱的想要的都给他。那样的话，我们俩都能得偿所愿了。”他站了起身。

“不得不承认，你说的还真到点子上了，眼镜男。”

Glen又一次翻了个白眼，走了出去。

****

他花了一整星期寻找送给Ian的最完美礼物。他起了个大早驶向了Mandy住的那条街。他停在了路旁，反复按响了门铃。

“搞鬼啊？”Mandy呻吟道。她和Glen打着哈欠走下了楼。“现在就搞这种破事也太他妈早了。”

Ian已经在偷瞄窗外了，他把Ella抱在了腿上。“你觉得那会是谁？”

“我他妈不知道。我会说那是我哥的车，可这辆是白的。”

他们仨和小孩一起走出了房门，Mickey则下了车。

“你给凯迪拉克重新上了漆？”

“没。”说着，Mickey把车钥匙扔给了Ian。

Ian知道这是什么意思，可他仍不敢相信。“不是吧。”

“是的。”

Ian看都不看一眼就马上把小孩扔给了Glen，他跑向Micke抱住了他。 “这可真他妈不真实！”

“那拜托你现在能该死的回家了吗？”

Ian严肃了起来。“这种事绝对不能再发生了。”

“行。而你再也不会对我撒谎了？”Mickey问道。

“绝不。我们要一起面对这事对吧？”

“对的。”

他们亲了整整5分钟。

“为什么是凯迪拉克？”Ian问道。

“你那么喜欢我那辆，我就想应该给你买一辆。”

他放开了Mickey，后退几步看着他的新车。“Mandy，你敢相信吗？”

“不，说实话。”Mandy诚实地说道。

“回家吧，我保证会用我的余生来补偿你。”

“你这是在求婚吗，Mick？”

“你想我求婚吗？”Mickey抬起了一边眉毛。

Ian托着他的脸亲吻了他。“我爱你。”

“我他妈也爱你。”

“Theo呢？”

“还在学校呢。”

Ian笑开了花，坐进了驾驶座。“上车。”

“你忘拿衣服啦！”Mandy大喊道，可他们已经开走了。

“哇，我叫他去准备点大东西时，我还真没想到他会搞的这么，大。”Glen承认道。他伸手搂住了Mandy的肩膀，带着他的家人回到了屋内。

“那混蛋甚至都没跟Ella告别。你看到他把她扔给你的样子了吗？”

Glen只是笑着她那夸张的言辞。

****

Ian紧紧地抓住Mickey的腰部，从身后不间断地在他体内冲撞。

“操嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”Mickey大叫着咬紧了枕头。

“我他妈很爱你！”Ian也大叫道。“你是我的，Mickey，听到了吗！”

“对，Ian，整个人都是你的！”

Ian嘟哝着更快更狠地操着他的男朋友，而每一次冲撞都让床头顶到了墙。

****

门的另一头Delgado正挠着门叫喊着，在想到底里面他妈出什么事了。而且要是他的家长们要谋杀对方的话，它又会出什么事呢？


End file.
